


Heavy on our shoulders is the weight of the world (but it makes us stronger, though the pain it burns)

by MYuzuki



Series: No matter what’s in front of me (I’ll keep fighting til I’ve won) [23]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive
Genre: Actual plot happens in this drabble!, Fate & Destiny, Gen, Nyx gets to yell at the Old Kings again, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ring of the Lucii (Final Fantasy XV), Screw Destiny, Time Travel Fix-It, for the sake of happy endings, i know i'm surprised too, the author decides to fudge with key plot points
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYuzuki/pseuds/MYuzuki
Summary: Three days after Lunafreya's rescue, they have an emergency council session about the renewed violence of the war between Lucis and Niflheim.
Series: No matter what’s in front of me (I’ll keep fighting til I’ve won) [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897525
Comments: 18
Kudos: 143





	Heavy on our shoulders is the weight of the world (but it makes us stronger, though the pain it burns)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! As you've probably noticed, you're getting a double update today! Yay! :D
> 
> This is because 1) life is stressful right now, and sharing this story with everyone makes me happy and 2) I am SUPER excited to hear what you think of this installment. ;D

**Heavy on our shoulders is the weight of the world (but it makes us stronger, though the pain it burns)**

* * *

Three days after Lunafreya's rescue, they have an emergency council session about the renewed violence of the war between Lucis and Niflheim. Regis is there, as are Cor and Clarus and a few others who number among his most trusted advisors.

Nyx is there as well, primarily because of his status as Commander of the Kingsglaive but also partially because of his supposed 'royal blood'.

(Nyx isn't particularly sure why the second factor is of any importance whatsoever, particularly since Noctis himself -the King's _actual son_ \- is being deliberately kept _out_ of the meeting, ostensibly so he could keep Lunafreya company and help her get acclimatized to life in Insomnia but in reality so that the prince and princess wouldn't be forced to think about the messy realities of war just yet).

In any case, they spend about three hours discussing the most recent skirmishes (a subject that lies primarily in Nyx's purview, what with him being in charge of the kingdom's main fighting force) as well as the possible actions they might take moving forward, along with some speculation as to what schemes the Empire might have planned for the immediate future.

Eventually, however, they come to something of an impasse. Because even though Niflheim can't defeat them, they cannot defeat Niflheim, either, not as they are now. Something has to change, something substantial, and none of them have any idea how to make that change happen or even what form it should take.

"I will go to the Crystal," Regis says at last, sounding weary and resigned, "and confer with the Old Kings. Perhaps they will be able to offer some insight into what the best path forward should be."

There are murmurs of assent and then the meeting is adjourned, most of the council trailing out of the room with tired expressions and slumped shoulders.

"Wait a moment, Commander Ulric," Regis says, gesturing for him to come closer instead of vacating the room as he'd intended. "I'd like for you to accompany me to the Crystal."

Nyx's steps falter as he hesitates, heart pounding. "…I'm not sure that's a good idea, Your Majesty," he says, uncertainty curling inside his chest along with something that might be trepidation.

"Perhaps, perhaps not," Regis acknowledges with a wry, tired smile. "But I would be grateful for your presence nonetheless. Perhaps between the two of us we can convince our predecessors to offer up some sort of tangible assistance."

Knowing what he does about those ancient kings, Nyx isn't holding out a lot of hope on that front but he keeps that thought to himself. After another moment of consideration, Nyx glances over at Cor to see what _he_ thinks of this, and gets a faint frown and half a shrug in response.

 _Not helpful, Cor_ , he thinks irritably, then huffs out a small sigh. "As you wish, Your Majesty," he says at last, because while he doesn't think his accompanying the king will _help_ , it also probably won't _hurt_ anything either so he might as well go.

He regrets his decision exactly twenty-two minutes and seventeen seconds later, after he not only accompanies Regis to the Crystalbut also goes with him to that strange other realm where time stands still as the Ancient Ones speak (he hadn't _meant_ to, exactly, except the Ring had flared with power as Regis had contacted the Lucii and Nyx had felt a corresponding frisson of power reverberate within his own soul, and then suddenly they'd both been standing there together, in front of the Kings of Old.

Regis, for his part, had taken it in stride. The Lucii, however, had _not_ , although they'd wisely chosen to set aside the matter of an 'interloper' for the time-being.)

He _especially_ regrets it after he and Regis demand for them to render aid, to perform some sort of intervention, only for the Lucii to then explain the bloody and tragic history of Ardyn Izunia, formerly known as Ardyn Lucis Caelum, who would have been the Founder King of Lucis had he not become so tainted by the Starscourge that the gods themselves had turned their backs on him.

Nyx regrets it even _more_ five minutes after _that_ , when the ancient rulers go on to talk about how someone with the power of the Lucii will need to sacrifice themselves to stop him permanently, how Noctis was deemed the Chosen One by the gods themselves and so will be the aforementioned sacrifice.

"That," Nyx declares, something that might be rage sparking to life in his chest as he remembers _dying_ with the hope that Noctis would live a good life and rule well and bring the Kingdom of Lucis back into the light, "is _bullshit_."

Regis shoots Nyx a vaguely alarmed look. "Commander Ulric-"

"No," Nyx snaps, beyond fed up with _everything_. "That's complete and total bullshit. What kind of kings are you?" he snarls, an echo of another world beneath his words even though no one else knows it. "It's not fair to ask that kid to sacrifice his life, sacrifice his _future_ , just because none of you sorry bastards have the guts to step in."

"Impudent wretch," one of the Lucii says, tone disdainful and outraged. "How dare you speak to us this way, when you know nothing of our history. The gods themselves have not been able to stop Ardyn and his Scourge, and you dare to reprimand _us_?"

"Well, from where I'm standing, the gods clearly haven't tried hard enough," Nyx retorts. "If they've tried at all. And the same goes for you. You're always here, always _watching_. But you never _act_. You just wait and watch and let others do all the work for you. You're willing to let Prince Noctis give up _everything_ , while you watch on and do _nothing_."

"He is the Chosen One," another of the Ancient Kings pronounces, as if that's all there is to it.

"I don't give a shit," Nyx snaps. "He's a kid. Barely twenty years old, for fuck's sake. We'll find another way."

"There is no other way," the Lucii declare. "The amount of power needed to stop Ardyn and remove all traces of the Starscourge is tremendous; a life for a life is the only exchange possible if Ardyn is to be erased from this world completely."

"And here we go again with the shitty bargains," Nyx grumbles, and ignores the sharp, searching look his King sends in his direction. "Alright, whatever. How _much_ power is needed, exactly? To remove the Starscourge."

"As we said already, in order to remove not just Ardyn but also all traces of the Scourge, a life for a life is the only-"

Nyx snarls under his breath. "No, that's not what I _meant_ ," he says, frustrated because why won't they just _listen_. "How much would be needed to purge _just_ the Starscourge _from_ Ardyn. We don't need to 'erase him from existence' or whatever the fuck you were talking about before," he adds, rolling his eyes because Lucians are the most melodramatic bastards anywhere in the world and these ancient spirits of long-dead kings are no exception, "we just need to bring him back down to being a regular mortal like the rest of us sorry bastards. Nice and human, and not able to absorb _or_ spread the Scourge anymore."

A long, _long_ moment of silence descends.

"...that's actually not a terrible idea," Regis remarks after a moment, sounding thoughtful as something that might be hope flickers in his gaze. "Once the source of the Starscourge spread is stopped, the remaining daemons can be dealt with or adapted to as necessary. And without an endless supply of daemons to bolster their forces, the Niflheim troops will no longer be quite so formidable on the battlefield."

"It would still take a tremendous amount of power to bring about such a thing," the Lucii say, although there is a tremor of uncertainty in their voices now, where before there had only been rock-solid confidence (or arrogance, in Nyx's honest opinion) in their own plan. "Even with our blessing, it would take more power than one person can survive using."

Nyx's heart skips a beat as he remembers another time and another place, as he'd used the power of the Lucii to hold back an invasion, the power burning him alive as he forced himself to survive until dawn.

Then something occurs to him, an impossible idea for an impossible situation.

More than _one_ person can use and survive, the Lucii had said.

Nyx considers that, then gives a grin, sharp and sly. "It would take more power than one person can survive using, maybe," he acknowledges, "but there are currently three men living who have the power of the Lucii running through their veins. So I'll ask you again: is it possible?"

(The answer, as it turns out after a great deal of arguing and semantics and an almost-revelation about how exactly _he'd_ come to possess such power, is yes.

It is possible.

Nyx is so smug and relieved about finding a loophole that he doesn't even mind much when Regis gives him a bone-cracking hug of gratitude, murmuring heartfelt thanks in his ear about circumventing destiny and sparing Noctis from an unfair fate.)


End file.
